tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Edward and Gordon
Edward and Gordon, retitled Edward Helps Out in American releases, is the second episode of the first season. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode: A Place Unlike Any Other in 1989. Plot Edward is an old, blue engine, and was feeling sad, as he had not been out in a long time. The other engines that lived in Tidmouth Sheds with Edward told him the driver would not choose him, making Edward even more depressed, but the driver and fireman saw that he was upset, and they chose him over the other engines. Edward had a wonderful day pulling coaches. The coaches were very impressed with Edward, as was his crew. He went back to the sheds that evening, and fell fast asleep. Next morning, Gordon was bragging to Edward. He told the old engine to watch him rush by with the express that afternoon. Edward ignored him and went to shunt trucks in the yard. Edward loved shunting; he would biff the trucks, and they would scream in horror. Edward worked very hard all day. That afternoon, he went for a rest on a siding. Presently, he heard Gordon's whistle. But instead of coaches, the express engine was pulling a line of dirty trucks. Gordon moaned as he slowly pulled a dirty goods train. He soon began to climb a hill, and stopped halfway up. Edward was soon called to be Gordon's banker. The big blue engine did not think that little old Edward could do it, but he pushed all the same. Up the hill went the train all the while Gordon kept saying, "I can't do it, I can't do it." But to Gordon's surprise, they did make it to the top. Gordon thundered away, cheering for himself, leaving Edward in the dust without even saying thank you to him. Edward slowly ran into a siding at Maron station, where his driver and fireman promises to give him a new coat of paint. Characters * Edward * Gordon * Thomas (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Maron * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * The Viaduct (deleted scene) Trivia * This episode is based on the stories Edward's Day Out and Edward and Gordon from The Railway Series book, The Three Railway Engines. * There are three coaches in the goods shed behind Edward which appear to be unmodified versions of the Old Coaches, painted in LNER Teak livery. They can be seen more clearly in a rare picture. * On the Shining Time Station episode, "A Place Unlike Any Other," the line "Edward's driver came up," sounds the same as it does in the UK, but is redubbed on home video. * George Carlin's narration of this episode was never featured on an episode of Shining Time Station. It first appeared on the 1995 George Carlin version of Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories. * Some parts of this episode were recreated in CGI for the special the Adventure Begins. * When Gordon races through Maron, the footage is sped up. Goofs * Ringo smacks his lips just before he says: "So they lit his fire..." * When Edward leaves the turntable, one side jerks up a little. * During Edward's morning train of coaches, the brake coach is backwards, this being due to the coaches only being painted on one side. * In the scene that immediately follows Edward leaving the sheds, his eyes are wonky. * When Edward says "I'm going out again tomorrow," steam is venting from an empty siding in the background. * In the siding where steam is venting, the rails end at the bottom of the screen. * When Edward puffs out of the shed to shunt trucks, the shadow of the camera can be seen. * Edward's cab roof is raised when he is shunting trucks. * Studio equipment is seen in the top left corner when Edward's driver talks to Gordon. * When Edward buffers up behind Gordon, the sound comes earlier than it should. Gordon's brake van has also changed, and the open truck was empty. * When Gordon says "I've done it!" the ground sinks slightly. Same with Edward. * In the US narrations, as Edward approaches the station, the narrator says that Edward was happy because he was so helpful, but he looks very sad. * When Edward approaches the water tower, he is wearing James' sad face. Due to this, his nose also changes shape. * When the narrator says: "Gordon was very cross," there are bushes beside Gordon instead of the yard and the sheds. * In the restored version, as Gordon says "The shame of it!" he is not pulling the trucks. * In a close-up of Gordon at Tidmouth Sheds, Henry is not next to Thomas. * In the beginning, a camera can be seen in the top-right corner. * In the first scene, James' eyes are wonky. * When Edward is pulling the branchline coaches, their unpainted brown side is briefly seen. * In the third night scene, Henry is in his new shape. * Edward's eyes are a bit wonky in the final scene of the episode. * In the original version, white blotches appear during the close-up of Edward' driver and fireman. In the restored version, just one blotch appear above them. * In the restored version, when Edward's firebox is lit, the fires are much smaller. * At the end when they give him a drink, Edward is dirty and had James' sad face. * The footage of the trucks bumping into each other is shown twice. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Edward and Gordon * My Thomas Story Library - Gordon (discontinued) * Engine Adventures - Gordon (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:EdwardandGordonoriginaltitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:EdwardandGordon1985titlecard.jpg|1985 UK title card File:EdwardandGordontitlecard.png|Remastered title card File:EdwardandGordonrestoredtitlecard.png|UK restored title card File:EdwardHelpsOutoriginalUStitlecard.png|Original US title card File:EdwardHelpsOut1993UStitlecard.png|1993 US title card File:EdwardHelpsOut1995UStitlecard.png|1995 US title card File:EdwardHelpsOut1996UStitlecard.png|1996 US title card File:EdwardHelpsOutremasteredUStitlecard.png|Remastered US title card File:EdwardHelpsOutrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored US title card File:EdwardHelpsOutrestoredUStitlecard.png|The Greatest Stories title card File:EdwardandGordonItaliantitlecard.png|Italian title card File:EdwardandGordonWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:EdwardandGordonSpanishtitlecard.JPG|Spanish title card File:EdwardandGordonBrazilianPortuguesetitlecard.png|Brazilian Portuguese title card File:EdwardandGordonJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:EdwardandGordonKoreantitlecard.PNG|Korean title card File:EdwardandGordonFinnishtitlecard.png|Finnish title card File:EdwardandGordonSloveniantitlecard.png|Slovenian title card File:EdwardandGordonGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card File:EdwardandGordonHebrewtitlecard.png|Hebrew title card File:EdwardandGordon1.png File:EdwardandGordon2.png File:EdwardandGordon3.png File:EdwardandGordon4.png File:EdwardandGordon5.png File:EdwardandGordon6.png File:EdwardandGordon7.png File:EdwardandGordon8.png File:EdwardandGordon9.png File:EdwardandGordon10.png File:EdwardandGordon11.png File:EdwardandGordon12.png File:EdwardandGordon13.png File:EdwardandGordon14.png File:EdwardandGordon15.png File:EdwardandGordon16.png File:EdwardandGordon17.png File:EdwardandGordon18.png File:EdwardandGordon19.png File:EdwardandGordon20.png File:EdwardandGordon21.png File:EdwardandGordon22.png File:EdwardandGordon23.png File:EdwardandGordon24.png File:EdwardandGordon25.png File:EdwardandGordon26.png File:EdwardandGordon27.png File:EdwardandGordon28.png File:EdwardandGordon29.png File:EdwardandGordon30.png File:EdwardandGordon31.png File:EdwardandGordon32.png File:EdwardandGordon33.png File:EdwardandGordon34.png File:EdwardandGordon35.png File:EdwardandGordon36.png File:EdwardandGordon38.png File:EdwardandGordon39.png File:EdwardandGordon40.png File:EdwardandGordon41.png File:EdwardandGordon42.png File:EdwardandGordon43.png File:EdwardandGordon44.png File:EdwardandGordon45.png File:EdwardandGordon46.png File:EdwardandGordon47.png File:EdwardandGordon48.png|Edward with James' face File:EdwardandGordon49.png|Twice File:EdwardandGordon50.png File:EdwardandGordon51.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks1.png|Deleted Scene File:EdwardandGordon59.JPG File:EdwardandGordon53.jpg|Deleted Scene File:EdwardandGordon48.jpg File:EdwardandGordon61.png File:EdwardandGordon60.jpg File:EdwardandGordon54.png File:EdwardandGordon56.png File:EdwardandGordon57.jpg File:EdwardandGordon58.jpg File:EdwardandGordon52.jpg File:EdwardandGordon55.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:MyThomasStoryLibraryGordon.png|2004 Book File:GordonPrototypeStoryLibrarybook.jpg|2004 Prototype Book File:GordonStoryLibrarybookandCD.jpg|2004 Book and CD File:Gordon2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Book File:GordonWoodenRailwayStoryLibraryBookPack.png|Wooden Railway Story Library book pack File:GordonStoryLibrary(Welsh).jpg|Welsh Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryGordonChinese.png|Chinese Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryGordonKoreanCover.jpeg|Korean Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBookGordonFrenchCover.jpeg|French Book File:Gordon(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures Book Episode File:Edward and Gordon-British Narration File:Edward Helps Out - Ringo Starr American narration|Ringo Starr US Narration File:Edward Helps Out - George Carlin American Narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes